


Doc

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horseback Riding, Horses, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: Doc was not what most would consider an ideal kids horse.





	Doc

Doc was a flea-bitten gray Quarter Horse who could never stay clean, whom all the mares on the ranch loved, but given a wide berth by almost everyone else due to his inability to suffer fools. He was well past twenty and an old scar that crept up one of his hind legs --All that was left after an unfortunate run in with a downed barbed wire fence-- left him prone to stumbling on occasion. He was not what most would consider an ideal kids horse. 

He was also the undisputed boss of the cavvy, short with a broad back and had never been prone to spooking. He also had such a strong work ethic that he couldn’t be stalled without threatening to kick the barn to pieces. For these reasons, he was considered the ranch’s kids horse. 

Doc taught much to the little riders slung up and into his saddle. He was not dangerous, but demanded a rider who could communicate effectively with him. Failing to do so within the first five minutes of being on his back meant that said rider was then in for a frankly miserable and challenging ride. 

This did not make him popular amongst the children who rode him, at least, not at first. It did not take long before his little riders realized that they had to actually control him, and instruct him on what they wanted to do to get him to respect --And thus listen-- to them. Once a proper partnership was established he was a steady ride and a solid horse, looking after himself and his riders well until it was time for them to part ways. 

He was a grumpy old man, but those who rode him appreciated (If not always loved!) him for it in the end. He met his end some years ago, after a bout of colic simply too severe for his old body to recover from. He was buried not far from where he finally fell, mourned and grieved by all who knew him.


End file.
